


"Бруклинская ромашка". Мини. NC-17. Закончен

by Edema



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на 8-ой тур феста в СОО Captain America & Iron Man Community по заявке:<br/>NSFW Тони\Стив или наоборот.<br/>учитывая специфику района, где проживал Стив Роджерс до войны, скиниСтив был нее понаслышке знаком с гей-сексом, а строптивый характер приносил много неприятностей. Стива действительно зажимали в каждой подворотне, но не били, а трахали.<br/>В настоящем времени Старк узнает каким-то образом эти подробности и как-то раз зажимает кэпа в темном углу.<br/>Развитие на усмотрение автора. Или Старку дадут в морду или просто дадут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

***

— Стив, ты ел сегодня что-нибудь? — Сара задрала пышную юбку повыше и подтянула сползший чулок, — возьми мой сэндвич!  
Стив, с трудом удерживая поднос с грязными тарелками, притормозил у входа в гримерную, пропуская Мэри и не успел охнуть, как был прижат к стенке.  
— Привет, малыш, — Мэри навалилась на него пышной грудью и запах ее сладких духов ударил Стиву в нос, — в антракте приходи в костюмерную, я могу тебе предложить что-то повкуснее сэндвича.  
— Мэри, грязная сучка, отлипни от парня! — Сара дергала молнию на платье, но та не поддавалась, — лучше помоги мне, выход через пять минут. —— Да уж, публики битком, Джозеф обещал расплатиться сегодня вечером.  
Мэри картинно развела руки в разные стороны, выпуская Стива из своего сладкого плена, но тут же ухватила мальчишку между ног и мазнула губами по щеке, оставляя яркий след:  
— Сладенький мой, от губ Мэри, ты кончишь за пару минут, не упускай такой шанс, глупыш, — она окатила его мягким смехом и оттолкнула от себя, — Сара, ну разреши мальчишке получить немного удовольствия сегодня вечером, не будь такой злюкой.

Стив воспользовался передышкой и рванул по коридору на кухню.

— Пусть работает, я его сюда пристроила не ради твоей киски, — Сара, наконец, справилась с молнией и уже пудрила носик, — не боишься, что расскажу Чарли? Его еще не отпустили на берег?  
— Как же, не отпустили, — Мэри потянула вниз глубокое декольте, демонстрируя лиловый засос на груди, —, а ты думаешь, почему я опоздала на утреннюю репетицию.  
Сара уставилась в зеркало, рассматривая отражение Мэри:  
— Любишь горячих парней?  
— О! Чарли хорош, засранец, но я бы не отказалась хоть на один час попасть в объятия Железного Говарда, — она понизила голос до шепота, —, но он не из нашего легиона. А жаль.  
— Да уж, — Сара выглянула в коридор, нет ли там Стива, — говорят, мальчишки под ним стонут так сладко, что можно кончить, стоя под дверью его комнаты.  
Мэри откинула голову и рассмеялась:  
— Переживаешь за своего хилого малыша? — она воткнула переливающееся радужное перо в волосы и мотнула головой, проверяя надежно ли, — Говард его даже не заметит, он любит наглых и смелых, а твой братец свалится в обморок при одном виде его возбужденного члена. Предлагаю же, давай научу твоего парня хотя бы целоваться. И даже денег не возьму.  
— Только попробуй, — Сара уже закурила тонкую сигарету и выдохнула Мэри прямо в лицо, — я не для того раздвигаю ноги, чтобы он шмыгал в постель к кому попало. Пусть учится, может хоть из него выйдет толк.  
— Не строй из себя мамочку, — Мэри запустила обе руки под юбку, потянулась всем телом и сладко выгнулась назад, — хотя, пока у нас между ног рай, можно пристроить сюда кого угодно, даже такого заморыша, как твой Стив.

— Девочки, хватит трепаться! На выход! — взмыленный от жары Джозеф с трудом протиснулся между пышных юбок, но при этом умудрился шлепнуть каждую по заднице, — и поживее там! Сегодня в порту сразу три корабля, а эта публика истосковалась и хочет опорожнить сегодня свои карманы.  
Кордебалет с визгом унесся на сцену, а Джозеф присел на краешек стула, чтобы не испачкать и без того измазанные в гриме и блестках брюки, и достал из-за пазухи фляжку с коньяком.  
— Глотнешь, сынок? — он протянул наполненный металлический стаканчик, размером с наперсток, Стиву, который уже успел вернуться и привалился к косяку двери.  
— Спасибо, Джозеф, ты же знаешь — я не пью.  
— И правильно, — он опрокинул коньяк внутрь, посмаковал янтарную жидкость во рту и с сожалением посмотрел на опустевшую на половину флягу, — ничего, сегодня выпивка будет литься рекой, только бы дотянуть до конца выступления.  
Он бросил жалостливый взгляд на Стива:  
— Загоняли тебя сегодня?  
— Не привыкать, — Стив поправил рабочий фартук, — это всего на неделю, а потом снова затишье, пока рыболовный траулер не придет в порт.  
— Да, нам повезло, сынок, — Джозеф пригладил и без того идеально напомаженные волосы, —«Святой Георг» не простая забегаловка на углу, тут тебе и бар, и номера, и самое лучшее в Бруклине представление. А моряки такой народ — хорошая выпивка и сладкие девочки, что еще нужно.

— Стив! — грозный окрик хозяина заставил Роджерса вздрогнуть, — в тридцать седьмой номер креветки и бутылку красного «Шато Марго». Куда подевался засранец?  
Джозеф подпрыгнул, как ужаленный и быстро сунул флягу за пазуху:  
— Давай пулей на кухню, а то хозяин не посмотрит, что твоя кузина звезда кордебалета, будешь полы мыть.  
Но Стива не надо было уговаривать, он пролетел по коридору стрелой и уже через секунду укладывал на поднос столовые приборы и два бокала на тонкой ножке.  
Его бросило в жар от одной мысли, что сейчас придется снова постучаться в тридцать седьмой номер. В лучший люкс в «Святом Георге», который занимал Говард Старк. Он приходил сюда так часто, что номер был почти пожизненно закреплен за ним.  
Гениальный инженер и изобретатель, сумасброд и любитель острых ощущений, он никогда и ни в чем себе не отказывал и, наверное, имел на это право.  
Девицы из кордебалета, те немногие счастливицы, которым довелось чудом оказаться в его постели, и которые наутро с трудом переставляли ноги, и прозвали Говарда «Железным».  
Про сексуальные предпочтения и любвеобильность Говарда не знал только ленивый. Трахаться сутками, доводя каждого своего партнера до изнеможения и при этом требуя еще, могли не многие. Старк мог неделями не выходить из номера, требуя одну за другой бутылки коллекционного вина, кофе — «черный, как ночь и сладкий, как грех», а к рассвету хорошо прожаренный стейк, для поддержания сил своего любовника.  
Хозяин отеля закрывал глаза, на его шумные попойки и игру в покер, бесконечный поток мальчиков с Кларк стрит и прокуренный номер.  
Говард ни в чем не знал отказа. Всегда платил вперед и был щедр на чаевые, щедро раздаривая их и страстные обещания непременно в следующий раз затащить в постель молоденькую горничную. Его любили все работники «Святого Георга» и готовы были выполнить любую его прихоть.

Но только не Стив.  
Каждый раз Роджерс входил в его комнаты, как на плаху. Не зная куда девать глаза, боясь даже взглянуть в сторону развороченной кровати, на которой постоянный и самый дорогой гость отеля «Святой Георг» мистер Говард Старк, мог лежать в чем мать родила.  
Если бы он только знал, какое удовольствие доставляло Говарду дразнить молоденького официанта.

В первый раз, явившись в его номер Стив вывернул поднос с фруктами. И было от чего. Он чуть не задохнулся от ужаса, увидев, как Говард Старк страстно вылизывает своего любовника между ног, и при этом указывает рукой куда-то себе за спину, на маленький столик, возле кровати.  
Грохот подноса заглушил даже патефон, наигрывающий ритмичный джаз. Старк с удивлением приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть, кто это наделал столько шума и расхохотался от удовольствия, увидев огромные глаза тощенького блондина.  
Роджерс застрял в дверях всего на минуту, а потом бросился бежать со всех ног, но Старку хватило этого времени, чтобы рассмотреть голубые глаза и длиннющие ресницы, тонкую талию и нежную кожу на пламенеющих щеках.  
Вечером он позвонил хозяину и попросил, чтобы с этого дня его номер обслуживал только…  
— Стив Роджерс, — подсказал ему Боб.  
— Новенький? — поинтересовался Старк.  
— Сводный брат нашей танцовщицы, — недовольно пробурчал хозяин в трубку, — пришлось взять на работу. Знаете ли мистер Говард, Сара умеет уговаривать, а я старый хрен, и никогда не могу устоять, перед женщиной. Особенно, если она просит за брата.  
— К тому же у нее большая грудь, маленькая розовая попка и сосет она, как голодный младенец, — Старк рассмеялся, — не так ли, старина Боб?  
— Все-то вы понимаете, Говард, — хозяин удовлетворенно крякнул.  
— Значит по рукам?  
— Для вас, мистер Старк, любой каприз, — хозяин помедлил, — только, если каждый раз он будет ронять на пол бутылку «Вдовы Клико», он пустит меня по миру.  
— Включите в счет, Коулсон, — Старк был явно доволен, — и не браните мальчишку.  
— Его следует высечь, за безрукость, паршивца, — голос Боба был, как мед.  
— Высечь, — Старк снова рассмеялся, — хорошая мысль.

***

Из зала ресторана неслось улюлюкание и звуки развеселого канкана. Представление набирало обороты, а в длинном коридоре тишина и мерцающий свет ночников настраивал совсем на другой лад.  
Стив шел тихо, хотя толстый ворс ковра и без этого глушил звук его шагов. Только сердце билось так, что ему казалось, каждый удар отдается эхом. Он становился возле двери с номером тридцать семь и замер.  
В номере играла тихая музыка. Старк любил томные блюзы и включал их только в моменты отдыха, пока его любовник спал перед следующим раундом, а он сидя на балконе с резными решетками курил, глядя на залив. Значит можно не бояться увидеть очередную ожившую сцену из порно-комиксов, которые продавались в их районе на каждом углу.  
Стив с облегчением выдохнул и постучал в дверь, но ответа не последовало. Он постучал громче. Ему показалось, или гость действительно сказал за дверью «войдите»?  
Тяжелая бронзовая ручка медленно опустилась и Роджерс толкнул дверь. В гостиной никого не было. Он мог бы оставить поднос с напитками здесь, но Говард всегда требовал, чтобы заказ оставляли на столике справа от кровати. Не чуя под собой ног, Стив двинулся в спальню и остолбенел на пороге, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
Патефон играл свой сладкий блюз, но вот только Говард Старк не сидел, как обычно, на балконе. Он ритмично двигался, вбиваясь в распластанное на кровати тело разомлевшего под ним широкоплечего боцмана, и металлические жетоны на его шее ритмично бились в деревянный каркас кровати. Стив споткнулся о брошенную на пол форму, попытался сделать шаг назад, но нога запуталась в ворохе одежды и он ткнулся спиной в косяк двери. Засуетился, но нащупал свободной рукой стену и медленно стал съезжать вниз пока не очутился на полу, из последних сил удерживая в руках тяжеленный поднос.

Стив попытался встать и уйти, но Говард поднял на него тяжелый затуманенный взгляд и Роджерса пригвоздило, а между ног полыхнуло таким жаром, что он вцепился жесткими пальцами в штанину и сжал себя до боли. Комната куда-то поплыла, утаскивая его в водоворот страстных всхлипов и Стив, наверное, потерял бы сознание, но Говард не сводил с него взгляда.  
Мальчишка уцепился за него, как за якорь, чтобы не утонуть в захлестывающей его панике, которая накатывала волнами, ритмично двигаясь вместе с огромной татуировкой на плече рыжеволосого ирландца. От каждого толчка, тот все больше съезжал с кровати. Голова его свесилась вниз, пот заливал ручьями лицо, а Старк широко слизывал их языком и улыбался так, словно пил живую воду, которая наливала силой его член с каждым новым движением. Он рычал от удовольствия, одной рукой удерживая себя на весу, а другой надрачивая член морячка.

Только сейчас Стив увидел огромный, налитый кровью, готовый вот-вот взорваться и залить пульсирующим фонтаном спермы все вокруг член боцмана. Он задышал часто, сглатывая слюну, не понимая, почему сейчас, в этом аду из смеси похоти и удовольствия у него не пересохло во рту.  
Стив зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, но грозный окрик Говарда привел его в чувства:  
— Смотри на меня!  
Роджерса трясло и кружило, как на детской карусели, и он открыл глаза. Говард потянулся веред и сладко поцеловал ирландца, затем рванул его на себя, и довольная улыбка растянула его губы.  
— Нравится, когда жестко?  
Стив не мог понять, кому он это говорит, потому что Говард смотрел ему прямо в душу, пронзая взглядом черных глаз, обволакивая сладкой улыбкой, заставляя чувствовать на своих губах его влажный язык, которым Старк выводил вензеля на волосатой груди своего любовника. Он ускорил ритм, не переставая вглядываться в лицо Стива и его прошило насквозь: Говард хочет доставить удовольствие тому, кто сейчас стонет под ним. Чужому, первому встречному, которого он сменит через минуту и не вспомнит уже через час. И Роджерс почувствовал себя лишним. Вором, незваным гостем на чужом празднике.  
Непонятное, новое, жгучее до боли чувство ревности хлестнуло где-то глубоко внутри и скрутило, толкая вверх и прочь, заставляя бежать без оглядки и он встал, и если бы мог побежал, но ноги стали ватными, а в паху потяжелело так, словно он засунул в штанину камень.  
Стив доплелся до тесной подсобки, закрыл дверь на замок и упал в продавленное старое кресло.  
Голова все еще кружилась и в этом круговороте блюз мешался со звуком ударяющихся друг о друга тел, стонов и довольных рыков Старка, от которых у Роджерса все скручивалось внутри, и его собственное тело пульсировало и содрогалось в ритме, с которым Говард вбивался в жаркое тело истосковавшегося по сексу ирландца.

— Куда подевался этот засранец, когда работы невпроворот? — голос Боба привел его в чувства и Стив вскочил, открутил кран на полную и засунул голову под струю ледяной воды. Он вытер голову неизвестно откуда взявшимся тут кухонным полотенцем и уже через минуту стоял навытяжку перед хозяином.  
— Убраться в тридцать седьмой, срочно, — рявкнул Коулсон.  
— Разве мистер Говард уже ушел?  
— Я вот шею сейчас тебе намылю, — Боб явно был не в духе, — еще и Аманда, черт бы ее подрал, куда-то подевалась. Сменишь простыни. Возьмешь в бельевой.  
— Но, сэр!  
— Или вылетишь на улицу, пошел быстро!  
Стив отпрянул, таким он хозяина еще не видел, но внутренний голос подсказывал ему — сейчас не лучшее время для споров. И он поплелся в бельевую за чистыми простынями.  
На этот раз в комнатах никого не было, балконное окно было распахнуто и теплый бриз с залива нежно играл с тонкой занавеской.  
Стив подошел к скомканной постели, на которой Говард Старк только что занимался любовью, и потянул на себя край простыни. Белье пахло сексом и страстью, мешаясь с запахом тяжелых духов Говарда. Он наклонился и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, и сердце дернулось и ушло в пятки от падения. Кто-то резко толкнул Стива вперед и он зарылся лицом во влажные простыни. Придавил тяжелым телом и зашептал на ухо:  
— Хочешь так же?  
— Нет! — Стив дернулся, но тот кто был сверху оказался проворнее и прижал его сильнее.  
— Не бойся, я тебя не трону до тех пор, пока ты сам не попросишь.  
— Отпустите меня.  
— Ты же не все еще сделал тут, как я могу тебя отпустить?  
— Я сделаю, — Стив дернулся сильнее, — отпусти.  
— М-м-м… уже на ты? — человек за спиной рассмеялся и Стив узнал смех Говарда, — умница.  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Что мистер Старк? — Говард нежно поцеловал его в изгиб шеи.  
Он сильно прижимал Роджерса к кровати, не давя ему высвободить руки, а другой уже забрался в его штаны, благо рабочая униформа была широкой и резинка на брюках позволила ему без препятствий добраться до задницы Стива.  
— Не надо! — Стив подался вперед, спасаясь от нахальной руки.  
— Дурачок, я тебя только приласкаю, — Говард жарко задышал ему в затылок и у Стива по рукам побежали мурашки, — девчонки, ведь так не умеют.  
— Я не знаю, — Роджерс залился румянцем и дернулся еще раз, но уже не так сильно, понимая, что ему совсем не хочется сбежать, как бы позорно он сейчас не выглядел.  
Говард ослабил хватку и приподнялся над ним:  
— Посмотри на меня, — он повернул Стива на спину, — и не смей закрывать глаза.  
Старк наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Роджерс сомкнул губы и закрыл глаза.  
— Я сказал тебе, не смей закрывать глаза и раскрой губы, черт тебя побери! Такой рот нельзя держать закрытым.  
И Стив разомкнул губы, чувствуя жаркий и властный поцелуй Говарда.  
Но это длилось недолго. Говард отпрянул и Стив почти застонал от разочарования.  
— Неужели ты не разу не брал в рот? А твоя задница не знает, что такое раскрыться, принимать в себя? Скажи мне, ты течешь сейчас? Скажи, я хочу смотреть, как твои губы говорят это. Оближи их. Оближи. Медленно.  
Стив послушно облизал нижнюю губу и у Говарда сорвало крышу. Он больше не церемонился. Он поцеловал его мокро и жестко, похотливо вылизывая нецелованные губы, заставляя Стива тянутся за ним, и скулить от нетерпения. Поджимать коленки от сладкой судороги, сводящей живот. От того, как Говард ласкал его и вдруг бросил на полпути. Взмокшего от желания, с набухшим членом и искусанными в кровь губами.  
Стар встал с постели как ни в чем не было, подошел к столику и налил в бокал вина.  
— Тебе пора.  
— Что? — еле слышно пролепетал испуганный Стив.  
— Хочешь остаться?  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Я вспомнил, мне срочно нужно уйти, но я буду ждать тебя после выступления, когда все разойдутся. Придешь, малыш?  
— Приду.  
Стив сполз с кровати и на негнущихся ногах вышел в коридор. Он с трудом дождался ночи, когда в отеле все затихло, и служащие разошлись по домам. И не веря, что делает это поднялся на этаж к Говарду Старку, постучал в номер и удивился, когда не услышал ответа. Он постучал громче и уже собирался повернуть ручку входной двери, как услышал  
— Я занят.  
Стиву ничего не оставалось, как убраться подальше.

***

Прошло несколько дней, но ничего не изменилось.

Теперь Стив подолгу бродил по улицам ночного Бруклина, прячась в подворотнях, наблюдая за парочками. Крался в ночи, шел на звуки, которые нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим, впитывал стоны, повторяя про себя мольбы, проговаривая все грязные словечки вслед за срывающимся на слабый, такой сладкий задавленный вскрик удовлетворенного юнца, который только что кончил под руками опытного партнера. И мечтал, как красивые руки Старка однажды опять прижмут его к кровати и не отпустят. Как станут растягивать шаг за шагом, сантиметр за сантиметром, пока не подготовят под себя, как острая боль сменится жаждой вобрать все и даже еще больше, и подаваться вперед или насаживаться глубоко и сладко. И стонать, стонать, выстанывать его имя. Говард. Говард, сильнее, глубже, еще.  
Больше вызовы и поручения для номера тридцать семь не были для него наказанием, Стив торопился, почти бежал по коридору, но каждый раз Говард был не один. Заставляя Роджерса быть свидетелем его постельных прелюдий и животного удовлетворения страсти, стонов и залитых мокрых простыней. Пока однажды Стив не смог справится с подступившем желанием и, захлопнув за собой дверь в номер, запустил руку себе в штаны.  
Загипнотизированный взглядом Говарда, который сидел опираясь на спинку кровати, пока усердный мальчик по вызову жадно вылизывал его железный неподражаемый стояк, он заставил себя не отворачиваться. Он смотрел в глаза Старка до тех пор пока огненная лава удовольствия не начала растекаться по всему телу, заставляя дрочить себе сильнее и кончить с криком, и стечь по стене, свалившись в сладком обмороке.

— Стив, — кто-то хлопал его по щекам. — Очнись.  
Роджерс с трудом открыл глаза. Он лежал на кровати, абсолютно голый, под шелковым одеялом Говарда, а тот нежно водил кончиком пальца по его бескровным губам.  
— Разве можно столько терпеть?  
— Ты не звал меня. Я сам пришел.  
— Смешной, цыпленок.  
— Возьми меня, не бойся, я уже умею.  
— Что ты умеешь?  
— Все. Я хочу тебя.  
— Ты меня не знаешь.  
— Знаю, и хочу тебя. С тобой хочу.  
— Развратный мальчишка, хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал как грязную шлюху.  
— Да.  
— Сейчас спи, завтра поговорим.  
От этих слов у Стива защипало глаза и он, ткнувшись носом в грудь Старку, позорно разревелся.  
— Я ненавижу себя. Ненавижу свой рост и тело, всего себя ненавижу. Я согласился на эксперимент, ты скоро не узнаешь меня.  
— Какой еще эксперимент? Ты бредишь. Спи малыш, а я полежу рядом с тобой, если у меня конечно, хватит сил не воспользоваться твой беззащитностью. Больше всего на свете я хочу вылизать твою задницу, а потом вставить, там наверняка узко и жарко, и можно кончить и попасть в нирвану. А потом дать тебе в рот. И чтобы ты сосал вечно, а я умирал. Знай, малыш, даже кокс не сравнится с твоим ртом и губами.  
Старк взял его за подбородок и нежно поцеловал в губы:  
— Спи. Больше сказок не будет.

****

**Сцена после титров.**

Тони захлопнул дневник отца и дрожащей рукой, по привычке, потянулся за чашкой кофе.  
— Черт, совсем забыл, после двадцати четырех ноль-ноль никакого кофе.  
Он чертыхнулся еще раз, щелкнул кнопкой чайника и достал с дальней полки припрятанный на «всякий случай» банку кофе. Случай был, тот самый.  
— Тоже мне бруклинский девственник, — Тони злился, но не мог понять на кого, на себя, на расшифрованные записи отца, или на Стива, — попадись мне только в руки и мы посмотрим, на что _ТЫ_  годен без своего костюма.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2  
Манхэттен светился, как елка на Рождество. Рекламные щиты на фасадах зданий, светящиеся вывески, длинноногие красотки на бортах автобусов и за стеклами витрин. Вспыхивающая и мерцающая, агрессивная и сулящая рай реклама течет отовсюду, заполняя собой пространство и время, освещая город так, что уличные фонари кажутся настольными лампами из прошлого и теряют всякий смысл.  
Роджерс стоит у большого панорамного окна, вглядываясь в бесшумный поток машин, там внизу. Поток бурлит, превращаясь в одну сплошную реку из неоновых огней слепящих фар. Течет мерно и плавно с запада на восток, прочерчивая схемы улиц и сложных многоярусных развязок, кромсая город на замысловатые многоугольники.  
Современный Нью-Йорк кружит голову.  
Бездушный и неумолимый, с бесконечной цепью плоских экранов и новостных лент, собранный из ярких красок, запредельных скоростей и какофонии звуков: резких звонков мобильных телефонов, металлических ударов закрывающихся дверей метро и электронных часов, которые отсчитывают точное время новой жизни Стива, меряя его секундами.  
Если бы мог, Роджерс бы сейчас задернул штору, чтобы не видеть с высоты двадцать первого этажа лежащий под его ногами ночной город, но сейчас это сделать невозможно. Старк затеял вечеринку. Вместо обычного ужина, он заставил Дубину приготовить креветки в белом соусе, салат из экзотических фруктов и какой-то немыслимый десерт, чтобы только порадовать Романофф.  
Вечеринка, конечно, это громко сказано. Сегодня не пир в честь победы над Четаури, как называет это Тор и не празднование по поводу вручения Беннеру очередной статуэтки за научные открытия, сегодня обыкновенный вечер, который Старк по своей прихоти превратил в праздник.  
Включил яркую подсветку в гигантском аквариуме с рыбами, привел в действие механизм крыши, чтобы было видно ночное небо, усыпанное звездами, и пригласил музыкантов, играющих джаз.  
Тони что-то задумал, и Стив внимательно следит за ним. Внутреннее чутье подсказывает ему, что что-то случилось, потому что Старк слишком весел без всякой причины и чаще обычного цепляет его своими шуточками о «Капитане сосульке».  
И где-то в середине вечера вдруг предлагает смотреть старые фильмы сороковых.  
Он тянет за невидимую панель, и экран большого телевизора повисает в воздухе.  
Но, кажется, что все уже устали и потихоньку исчезают из гостиной друг за другом. И Тони со Стивом остаются одни.  
— Как на счет «Ночь за ночью» с Мэй Уэст?  
— «Это пистолет в вашем кармане, или вы просто рады меня видеть?» — Стив цитирует главную героиню и смеется, — для вечера воспоминаний в самый раз!  
— Вечер воспоминаний? — Тони оживляется, — хорошая идея. Мне кажется, тебе не помешает, ты как-то слишком задумчив в последнее время. Я беру над тобой шефство.  
— Будешь, сопровождать меня по дому? — Стив смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но Старк молчит. — Может быть, скажешь прямым текстом, зачем ты устроил всю эту вакханалию на ровном месте?

— Ничего личного, — Тони в знак примирения поднимает обе руки вверх, — просто хотел, чтобы ты поужинал со мной.  
— Боишься, что заблужусь и не найду кухню?  
— Боюсь, что сбежишь в свое прошлое.  
— Я не сбегу, — Стив опускает глаза, чтобы Старк не мог прочитать в них, — я хочу вернуться, но это невозможно.  
Стив проводит рукой по краю хромированного стола и сжимает ее в кулак, будто-то боится, что бездушная панель отнимет тепло его тела. Сильного, идеально рассчитанного и выверенного, сохранившее за годы ледяного сна все преимущества сверхчеловека. Подчиняющегося ему и не перестающего удивлять своей мощью, реакцией и супер возможностями быстрого восстановления после каждой из миссий.  
— Не нравится? — резкий голос Старка заставляет его вздрогнуть и обернуться.  
Он стоит, привалившись к косяку входной двери. Уставший и взъерошенный, впрочем, как всегда, когда работает без перерыва на сон и отдых в дебрях своей мастерской. Близкий и почти родной, в смешной растянутой майке и мягких домашних брюках. Просто Тони, а не въедливый «заноза Старк» со своими колкими шутками и обидными прозвищами, которыми он испытывает терпение Роджерса и один только Бог знает зачем.  
— Привыкну, — Стив улыбается дружелюбно, — просто в мое время, все поверхности делали из дерева.  
— Оно пожароопасно, — тут же парирует Старк в своей обычной манере «я всегда прав и точка».  
— Оно хранит тепло человеческих рук.  
— Деревянные поверхности после обработки их лаками, еще длительное время выделяют эфирную смесь из натуральных смол и примесей лаков, несущую потенциальную опасность для аллергиков, — Старк стучит пальцем по металлической обшивке двери, — металл же хранит все свои свойства внутри.  
— У тебя на сегодняшний вечер запланирована лекция о свойствах металлов? — Стив рассматривает Тони внимательно, как делает это каждый раз, в поисках знакомых черт, поворотов головы, оттенков речи — всего того, что напоминает ему Говарда.  
Тони Старк. Гений, плейбой, миллиардер и филантроп. Сын своего отца, так похожий и не похожий на него вовсе. Получивший в наследство не только гигантскую корпорацию, но и непредсказуемый гениальный ум, прозорливость Говарда, любовь к неизведанному и жажду открытий. Живущий ради создания новых технологий, которые могли бы защитить все человечество. Сделать его жизнь легкой и беззаботной. Такой, какой кажется жизнь самого Тони Старка, со всеми этими техническими наворотами, ошеломляющими возможностями и искусственным интеллектом, который Тони, называет своим дворецким.  
И Стив готов принять все это, положенное практически к его ногам, но у него не получается обжить свой новый дом, свыкнуться с его холодом и прямыми строгими линиями. Отсутствием простых вещей и привычных домашних безделушек, которые дарят тепло и покой. Стив никак не может понять, почему исчез уют прошлого века, с его бархатными портьерами и плюшевыми диванами, мягким светом ночников с хрустальными подвесками и чашками из тончайшего фарфора на крахмальных белоснежных салфетках.  
Он каждый день собирается поговорить со Старком о том, что после завершения миссии переедет в тихий район Бруклина, чудом сохранившимся за долгие семьдесят лет.  
Стив с легкостью распрощается со всеми этими удивительными приспособлениями и сменит это высокотехнологичное жилище на простой дом в Бруклине… если сможет.  
Он только сейчас понимает, что ему помешает.  
Улыбка Тони. Его голос, так похожий на голос отца, особенно, когда он сердится или не в духе. И просто он сам, весь от макушки до пяток — копия Говарда Старка, только улучшенная во много раз. Доведенная до совершенства в спортивном зале, куда Старк, наведывается достаточно часто, снимая напряжение от работы, когда формулы в голове путаются, а бесконечные провода и схемы взрываются с завидным постоянством.  
Оказывается, Тони Старк будоражит его фантазию не меньше, чем Говард, и Роджерс многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что еще унаследовал сын от своего гениального и непредсказуемого отца.  
— Лекцию оставим для другого случая, — Старк, как волшебник тыкает куда-то в темноту и в камине разгорается огонь. Это всего лишь объемная инсталяция, но в комнате становится тепло и уютно.  
— Жаль огонь не настоящий, — Стив снова подбирается весь, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, потому что Старк не отступился от своей затеи и нужно быть начеку.  
— Зато есть бутылка настоящего коллекционного «Шато Марго» урожая тридцать девятого года, — Старк отодвигает панель, за которой в особом температурном режиме и освещении хранится коллекция вин.  
Он вертит бутылку в руках:  
— Это еще собирал мой отец, — Тони опасливо смотрит на Стива, словно тот от одного только имени Говарда должен залиться краской и сбежать на другой конец света.  
Роджерс перехватывает бутылку, которую Тони собирается вскрыть:  
— Может, не будем тратить ее на того, кто не пьянеет?  
— Мой отец всегда говорил, что отличная выпивка помогает окунуться в воспоминания! — Тони пытается рассмотреть малейшие изменения в лице Стива, но тот сосредоточен и только маленькая складочка, которая залегла между бровями на его лице, которую Старку всегда хотелось разгладить нежным прикосновением, обозначается сильнее. — Мы же этого хотели?  
— Этого хотел ты.  
Первый раунд проигран, думает Старк, но отступать не в его правилах.  
— В любом случае, самое время выпить бокал хорошего вина, — Тони оглядывается в поисках штопора, — если у нас, конечно, получится вскрыть этот раритет.  
— Тоже мне, гений, — Стив отнимает у него бутылку, протягивает руку к верхней полке и вытаскивает оттуда штопор. Он аккуратно ввинчивает его в пробку, и она легко выходит наружу с характерным звуком.  
Роджерс великолепен — он профессионально зажимает между двумя пальцами бокалы на тонкой ножке, и сплошным плавным движением наливает вина сначала в один бокал, смотрит сквозь него на свет, касается края бокала одни губами, а после наполняет оба.  
— Ух, ты, — только и может сказать Тони, — где ты этому научился?  
Вот сейчас Роджерс густо краснеет и Тони удивленно приподнимает бровь:  
— В программу «Возрождение» входит обучение искусству сомелье? — он берет один из бокалов и опускается на диван, который обычно занимает большую часть гостиной, извиваясь причудливой линией вокруг пары низких столиков, а сейчас развернут к импровизированному камину.  
— Это долгая история и в биографии «Капитана Америка» чаще всего не упоминается.  
Старк откидывается на спинку, устраиваясь удобнее, подтягивает под себя одну ногу и хлопает ладонью по мягкой обивке, приглашая Роджерса сесть рядом:  
— Хочешь рассказать?  
Тысячи людей в домашней обстановке, усаживаясь на диване, поступают именно так, но сейчас этот жест заставляет Роджерса глубоко забрать в себя воздух и задержать дыхание.  
— Не хочу.

***

Ему нужно успокоиться, взять себя в руки, но провокатор Тони не дает ему этого сделать. Он резко толкается и, перевернувшись на живот, перевешивается через спинку дивана:  
— Совсем забыл, — он тянется к столику, — отличные кубинские сигары!  
Майка задирается и Роджерс видит родимое пятно необычной формы. Полуостров Аляска, с картографической точностью воспроизведенный на теле самой матушкой природой. Точно такое же, каким был награжден Говард Старк от самого рождения. Шоколадного цвета оно ярко выделяется на фоне нежной почти персикового оттенка коже, так не свойственной мужскому телу. Говард старший был любителем пляжей и плетенных шезлонгов. Его кожа была всегда покрыта загаром и отшлифована морской волной, а кожа Тони-затворника, проводящего все свое время при искусственном освещении мастерской должна была быть бледной, но это не так. Чтобы не застонать в голос Роджерс быстро пьет из бокала и давится в приступе кашля.   
— Не нужно глотать коллекционное вино, как холодный лимонад из автомата, — Тони вскакивает с дивана, чтобы похлопать Рожерса по спине, — малыш.  
Если бы Старк мог почувствовать табун мурашек, который метнулся по рукам Стива, он бы остался доволен произведенным эффектом, но он не успевает сказать ни слова, потому что Роджерс толкает его всем телом и наваливается сверху:  
— Может быть, хватит? — он удерживает Тони за подбородок, не давая ему вывернуться, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза, — может быть, уже выясним, чего тебе так неймется?  
Но Старк не теряется, он подается вверх и вжимается в Стива нехилым стояком:  
— Всегда хотел узнать, а между ног у тебя тоже проект «Возрождение»?   
Стив смеется:  
— Слава отца не дает тебе покоя?  
Глаза Старка меняются, коричневая радужка темнеет, как грозовая туча:  
— А кого ты хочешь сейчас, Роджерс? — Тони рвется из объятий, но Стив с легкостью переворачивает его на живот и сдергивает штаны, — меня или фантом из своего прошлого? — не унимается Старк.  
— Сейчас узнаешь!  
Стив зажимает ему рот рукой, потому что знает, сейчас будет больно и Тони перебудит криками всех. Смазка течет у него между ног. Стив размазывает ее, мнет Старка, растягивает и входит резко без предупреждения. И Старк задыхается в немом крике, и впивается в ладонь Стива. И Роджерс замирает всего на минуту, дает привыкнуть и целует спину Тони, покусывает шею, и ощущает на ладони влагу — Старк плачет? 

Он отпускает руку и Тони пользуется своим обманом, ликует от выигрыша, наливаясь силой от победного момента. Выламывается из несильной хватки Стива и подминает его под себя. И откуда только силы берутся. Он ударяет его в подбородок локтем и запрокидывает его голову, прижимает, обездвиживает Роджерса простым и незамысловатым приемом. И охает от неожиданности, когда Стив обхватывает его ногами, смыкая их вокруг его тела.   
— Готов воплотить все свои мокрые сны? — Роджерс облизывает свой бесстыжий алый рот, и Тони срывает крышу окончательно.   
Его не нужно уговаривать, после первой схватки, он течет так сильно, что входит в Роджерса на всю длину:  
— Ты мне так и не сказал, Стив, — он двигается медленно, но толкается при этом сильно и глубоко. Двигается ритмично и, вдруг, останавливается, — кого ты трахаешь?  
Тони толкается еще несколько раз быстро и сильно и снова замирает, вырывая у Стива сладкий протяжный стон:  
— Скажи, наконец, кого ты видишь в своем сладком бреду?   
— Тебя! — он шепчет, повторяя одно и то же имя, и снова протяжно стонет, подается вперед и насаживается сам.  
— Я не слышу? — Тони обхватывает его рукой, проводит вверх вниз и чувствует, как Стив сжимает его внутри и все тело его выгибается , выламывается в сладком вскрике:  
— Тебя, Тони! Только тебя, Тони Старк!

***

**Сцена после титров.**

Джарвис отодвигает тетрадь в сторону и встает.  
— На сегодня хватит, Говард, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Он поправляет сползший плед и укрывает Говарда. Ложится рядом и долго смотрит в потолок. Думает, можно ли спросить и, наконец, решается.  
— Скажи мне, Старк, почему ты ни разу не был с ним? Ведь ты создал для себя идеального партнера. Сильного и неутомимого. Как ты смог отпустить его?  
Говард улыбается и прижимается горячими губами к плечу Джарвиса:  
— Была война. Там гибли наши парни, а он хотел спасти целый мир.  
— Понимаю.  
— Нет, не понимаешь, — он улыбается и закрывает глаза, — кто такой Говард Старк, чтобы мешать мальчишке стать настоящим героем.


End file.
